


A Different Kind of LOVE

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BittyBones, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans, living with his brother in the dusty snow-scape of Snowdin, has been mistreated, abused, and used by nearly everyone in his life since he was a baby bones. It has come to the point where he can no longer take the pain and misery, and sets off to find a good spot to end it all. What he doesn't expect to find is a source of love, instead of LOVE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, I'm supposed to be updating the others....but this is something I started a few months ago. Wanted to see if you all liked it...Enjoy! Will have updates on the others tomorrow!

Sans walked along the beaten path, eyes locked on the ground. He had been crying before he left the house, but made sure that he looked as cold as stone before he left. It was the middle of the night; most monsters would be in their homes by now anyways. But there were usually always somebody lurking around, hoping some weak monster would be caught out past night fall. Sans had his signature black, bulky jacket on...no one would mess with him once they recognized it. Unless they wanted to face the wrath of his brother. Sans huffed at the thought of his brother "protecting" him, like he always claimed to do. Papyrus hadn't done shit for Sans that Sans couldn't have done himself. It wasn't Sans' fault that everyone were assholes and didn't know how to mind their own damn business.

 

Another thing his "Boss" loved to do was prove his dominance over him by forcing him to wear that ridiculous spiked collar and give him beatings whenever he didn't behave. Sans would leave the house every day with some broken bone, or cracks covering his skull. Knowing how Sans was treated, some of the residents of Snowdin actually took pity on him, making sure that no one was watching or that his brother was distracted while he actually got some sleep in at his station. Grillby even visited him there sometimes, bringing him mustard and a little bit of food when Papyrus wasn't around. Sans would have loved to actually go to Grillby's bar, but was strictly forbidden to when Papyrus found out he liked to drink. Said it would tarnish his image if Sans was drunk all the time. Grillby, feeling a slight tinge of guilt for letting Papyrus do what he wanted with Sans, cared for the smaller skeleton when he could, healing wounds and bringing food. Sans was always insistent that he would pay Grillby back one day, but in his head Grillby promised himself that he would never accept any form of payment from this poor creature.

 

Huffing in the cool midnight air, Sans continued on his path into the dark, uninhabited parts of Snowdin Forest, his mind on one thought. The years of torment and pain had finally caught up with him, and he could feel his soul physically shatter inside of him as he walked. It wouldn't be long now, but Sans didn't want Papyrus to see him die. He didn't want to give his brother the satisfaction of being the one to end his life. So Sans walked until he was sure no one would ever find his remains, and slumped down at the base of a tree. Closing his eyes, Sans sat still, not attempting to keep himself warm, only wishing that his death be quicker than not. He, after a few minutes of silence, had even almost fallen asleep where he lay, letting his soul continue to crack. He grimaced as he felt a particularly large crack form when he heard a tiny cry. His eyes popping open, he sat up. Had he not gone deep enough? Scanning the forest around him, Sans paused in shock when he saw the cause of the almost tiny sounding scream. What seemed to be a miniature him was glaring at him, holding what appeared to be a miniature version of his Boss. Neither one of them were much bigger than a bottle of mustard, although the one that looked like his brother was significantly taller and thinner. Naturally.

 

"What're you lookin' at, bonehead!" the smaller one yelled, his voice distinct with fear, although he was trying to be brave. Sans chuckled at the pun, looking down at the little guy with pity.

 

"Tibia honest, I'm not entirely sure, baby bones." Sans said with a smirk. If he was a little more aware he would have noticed that he didn't stutter. Must have been the fact that he was so close to death. The little Sans looked at with him shock, then closed his eyes and chuckled.

 

"Normally I wouldn't, but I can't not trust a fellow pun lover." the little guy said firmly. Sans chuckled, then finally really looked at the taller skeleton that little Sans was holding. He looked like he had been unconscious for a while, and had a large crack on the back of his head. Concerned, Sans sat up on his knees and scooted forward. The little Sans growled a bit, before remembering how broken the large Sans looked when he had realized he was there. He honestly didn’t seem like that much of a threat. Still.

 

"I may trust you about me, but not with him. Names Red. He's Fell." Red whispered, hugging his brother tightly to himself. Sans sighed, then put his hand as close as he dared.

 

 

"I can get him healed. He won't last much longer unless I do." Red thought about that for a moment, staring into Sans' eyes before cringing and placing his brother in Sans' outstretched hand. Sans grinned before bringing the little skeleton up close to him. Looking at him, Sans knew what needed to be done, but he didn't have the magic reserves to do it. While it would be a major pain in the ass, Sans needed to take him to Alphys.

 

"I'm going to take him somewhere to get help. She owes me a few favors anyways." Sans muttered, struggling to stand. The teleport would probably kill him, but he wouldn't be able to walk the whole way. Red thought about that for another moment before teleporting onto Sans' shoulder. Slightly amused but not surprised, Sans chuckled again and told the small skeleton to hold on tight. When asked why, Sans laughed quietly.

 

"We're takin' a short cut, kid."


	2. Alphys' Lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of stuff I already had done. Enjoy!

Sans couldn't have arrived at a worse time. Teleporting had taken whatever magic he had left and caused a huge, nearly audible crack in his soul. Stumbling when he arrived, he quickly stood up and hid in the shadows, hearing a low conversation. Of course the one night he needed Alphys was the one night Undyne decided to hang out with her girlfriend. He saw them from where he stood, kissing ferociously on Alphys' excuse for a couch, an anime playing in the background. Alphys was underneath, flat on her back, and opened her eyes for only a moment, long enough to see Sans. From their days as assistants under Dr. Gaster, the previous Royal Scientist, she knew what would happen to her if she tipped Undyne off that he was here. So, instead, she quickly broke off the kiss.

 

"Aw, c'mon, that was getting hot!" Undyne whined. Alphys sat up, pretending to yawn and rub her eyes.

 

"I'm t-too t-tired. D-don't you h-have to t-train the n-new r-recruits in the m-morning?" Alphys tried not to sound to desperate. Undyne growled and nodded, giving Alphys a quick peck on the head before standing to leave.

 

"Good night then." Undyne huffed before stomping to the door and slamming it behind her. Once Alphys had checked her cameras to make sure Undyne actually left, she turned to Sans, who had stepped forward from the corner he was in.

 

"What do you need now, Sans?" Alphys was tried of doing favors for Sans, but she really did owe him. He had kept her alive for many years, keeping Gaster from doing anything to hurt her when he was too drunk to tell the difference between his assistants and his experiments. Shuddering, Alphys crossed her arms.

 

"Ever notice I'm the only one you don't stutter with?" Sans said quietly, a smirk on his face. Alphys huffed. It was true, the only person she felt truly safe with was Sans. Not that she didn't hate him for it.

 

"You can't say much. You don't stutter around me either. Now, did you just come to ruin my fun or do you actually have something worth my time." Sans laughed at that, a true laugh. Stepping forward into the light of the room they were in, Sans lifted his hands, showing two passed out, tiny skeletons. Alphys gasped, wanting to touch them, but Sans had a dark look on his face.

 

"No experiments. The taller one's hurt. The other one just passed out when I ported here." Suddenly remembering why he had been in the woods in the first place, Sans nearly stumbled and fell. Alphys caught him, taking the two skeletons and depositing Sans on the couch.

 

"Sans, whats wrong? I.." checking him over quickly, she gulped when she saw his soul. Sans' eyes blinked shut, his breathing becoming incredibly shallow.

 

"Please take care of 'em for me, yeah?" Sans whispered, his breathing nearly ceasing. Alphys glared at him for a moment before her face grew hard and she was determined. Running to one of her labs, Alphys deposited the tiny skeletons into a plastic holding box with a lock, one that had holes so they could breath. Then, grabbing a few items and putting it all on an equipment cart, she pushed it hurriedly into the room Sans was now nearly dust in. Taking off his jacket and shirt, Alphys paused only a second before reaching up into Sans chest in order to retrieve his soul. Please don't kill me later for this... she thought before attaching a few tubes into it, trying so carefully to not break what remained of the nearly shattered soul. Sans gasped a bit at the pain, but didn't wake up. Alphys then placed the soul, several tubes sticking out of it, into a magic solution she had created. It was green magic, healing and strong, and had only been used so far to keep strong leaders from falling down. If the King ever found out she had wasted some on Sans...he wouldn't find out. Watching Sans' soul repair itself under the new source of magic, Alphys sighed, going to work on the smaller skeleton. She would have loved to have her way with the tiny monsters, but if Sans last wish would have been for her to take care of them, she wasn't about to hurt them now. No matter what disgusting experiments she could think of on the spot.

 

~.~

Red woke up slowly, before jerking upright when he couldn't feel his brother's body beside him. Jumping up, Red ran to the edge of the box he was in and began banging on the glass. He could see his brother on the metal table he was on, his clothes removed and little tubes sticking out of his chest. He tried to gather his magic to blip over to his brother, but found that it wouldn’t work, fizzling out as soon as he summoned it.

 

"BRO!" Red screamed. Alphys looked over at him from her position over the taller skeleton, laughing quietly.

 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him. He's just going to get healed up, I promise." Alphys tried to sound comforting, the smaller skeleton was obviously very concerned.

 

"Where's papa?" Red blurted before he could stop himself, his hands clamping over his mouth as soon as he said it. Bitties connect with potential parents very quickly, which was what had happened when Sans had answered Red's pun with his own. Alphys, who didn't know this, looked confused for a moment.

 

"Papa? Who? You don't mean...Sans?" Red's dark blush told her all and she laughed. It was too cute! She tried to not squeal, as she still had a hold of some tolls she was using to heal the small skeleton laid out on the metal table before her.

 

"He is getting healed himself. He was in a very bad place. I'm surprised he even had enough magic to bring you two here, to be honest..." Alphys said quietly, taking a few tubes out of the taller skeletons soul. Satisfied that the little monster's HP was now completely up, she put his clothes back on. Turning to Red, she paused a moment before staring at him intently.

 

"If I let you out of there, are you going to run?" she asked carefully. Red shook his head quickly; he couldn't just leave their papa behind. And he really wanted to check on Fell. Alphys sighed, then opened the magic resistant box. Red teleported to Fell's side immediately, holding him carefully. Looking at them, Alphys had to admit that they looked scarily similar to the Sans and Papyrus she knew and hated.

 

"So...uh...what are your names?" she asked quietly. Red sighed with relief that he saw Fell was much better, then looked up at her.

 

"My name's Red. My brother is Fell."


	3. Back in Snowdin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Fell had woken up long enough to realize he was healed and for Red to catch him up on what had happened after he passed out. Soon however they were both asleep, curled together. Alphys would have taken a picture if she wasn't afraid for her life. It was the next evening and Papyrus had come, trying to find his brother. Realizing that he had no where else to check, Alphys refused to let him in. Now he was screaming curses and obscenities while banging, quite rudely in her opinion, on the door. Putting the little skeletons in one of the pockets of Sans' jacket, she lugged Sans over to the one thing that might save them.

“Couldn’t lay off the damn mustard, could ya, Sans…” She grumbled, half dragging him in the process.

"Alphys...what're you doin'?" Sans muttered as she carefully placed him in the machine Dr. Gaster had built before he died. He had only explained a little bit of it to Alphys, enough for her to now that it was a dimension hopper. The only thing she worried about was whether or not it would actually turn on. Even dying in the void would be a better fate than being caught by Papyrus. After hitting a few keys on the keypad by the door, the thing kicked on, rumbling slightly. Smiling, she took the note she had written and stuffed it with the tiny skeleton brothers, hoping it would help keep them from falling out. Then, after a few more keystrokes the door shut and a brilliant light filled the room. When Alphys opened her eyes the machine was gone, a black smudge where it had been. Satisfied, Alphys turned to a wall panel, opening it and pushing a few buttons. As she heard her front door finally break open and Papyrus storm inside, she smiled.

 

"Time to finally come out and play, Mettaton darling."

 

 

~.~

 

Sans passed out as soon as the machine kicked on, panic overloading his system. He thought he had heard Papyrus before he was out, which would explain the panicked look on Alphys' face. Waking up and cringing inside the metal container he was trapped in, Sans moved into a sitting position, checking to see if all of his bones were intact. Relieved that they were, he stopped when he felt a bulge in his pocket and reached in tentatively, finding the letter and the two sleeping skeletons. Taking off his jacket, he made a bit of a bed for them before laying them down in the warmth. Wherever they had ended up, it felt more like Snowdin than Hotland. He could feel the metal around them growing colder. Taking the letter and using his magic to light up the machine a little, he read it.

 

Hey Sans,

I'm sorry things ended this way. But we both now this was for the better. I don't think the machine will work again, and if you really want to protect those kids, you'll stay wherever you end up. Don't worry about me. Remember that robot I told you about? I finished him. Mettaton's a beauty. He'll protect me until I make it to the True Lab. I can hide out there...no one knows it like me and you. Please, stay safe...and while I know that the Underground is not a place to make friends as it is kill or be killed...just know that I considered you a…friend. Goodbye Sans. Keep safe. Don't come back.

 

~Alphys

 

Sans felt fat, gross tears rolling down his eyes as he read the small letter. He had no doubt that Alphys could take care of herself, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. Noticing that his magic reserves were still pretty low, Sans curled beside the small skeletons, determined that nothing would happen to them while he was alive. His eyes fluttering, Sans fell again into a dreamless slumber, not hearing the careful footsteps that approached the outside of the machine.

 

 

~.~

 

Papyrus, a cigarette dangling from his teeth as per usual, was walking to his post when he heard something that reminded him a bit of lightning. Looking up there was no storm clouds, and there was no accompanying thunder, so he was more than confused. Shrugging it off, Papyrus finally arrived at his station, sitting on the little hard wooden stool and leaning his head on the counter. He stayed that way for a few minutes before his curiosity got the better of him and he got up, sighing. He wouldn't be able to fall asleep until he knew what that weird sound was. So, walking back up the path, he scanned the trees, trying to determine where the sound had come from. His hands in his hoody pockets, Papyrus began his trek into the forest once he made a guess where he had heard it from. It didn't take long to find the anomaly. A large metal machine was just sitting in the middle of a clearing, the snow surrounding it melted away. It looked similar to something he had seen Gaster working on, but this one seemed completed. Cautious, Papyrus walked slowly to the door, seeing that it was slightly cracked open. Pushing the door open a bit wider, Papyrus was shocked. On the floor was a copy of his brother, with cracks in his skull and a golden tooth. What had completely flabbergasted Papyrus was the two little guardians that stood at the ready as soon as Papyrus had opened the door. One looked like an evil version of himself, his eyes glowing violet and little sharp bones hovering around him. The other looked like a small copy of the other strange Sans, a tiny but decidedly not cute Gaster Blaster floating above him.

 

"We won't let you hurt our papa!" the small evil Sans yelled, letting the Blaster charge up in a warning. Papyrus would have chuckled if he wasn't so stunned. Thinking quickly, Papyrus sat down in the snow, so he wasn't towering over them. He’d deal with his wet, muddy shorts later.

 

"I don't want to hurt him. He looks like he needs help." Papyrus said calmly. The little skeleton frowned, snapping his fingers and letting the Blaster disappear. Looking at his brother, the smaller seemed to be torn.

 

"How do we know we can trust you?" he said finally, while the taller simply glared. Papyrus wondered for a moment if he could talk. Now wasn't the time to ask.

 

"You don't but, I promise, I won't hurt any of you. If you stay out here much longer though, he may not wake up." Papyrus was now desperate. The strange version of his Sans has a glossy sheen on his forehead, the first sign of a dangerous fever. If he didn't get him help, this new Sans might die. The little skeleton thought for a moment before teleporting right in Papyrus' face. Standing on Papyrus' chest, he looked the much larger skeleton in the eye.

"If you hurt him. I will dust you." He said menacingly. And, while he was small, Papyrus had no doubts that he would do it. Or at least hurt someone trying. Nodding in agreement, Papyrus offered his hand for the other skeleton to climb into, then touched the new Sans' shoulder.

 

"Close your eyes. We're taking a shortcut."

 

"Not again..." Red groaned.


	4. Waking Up Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a nerd...Enjoy!

"Pa..."

 

"Pap..."

 

"PAPA!" Sans jerked awake, his magic flaring as he tried to calm his breathing. He remembered laying down in the machine, but it seemed like right now he was in a bed.

 

"What the hell?" his eyes widened further as he remembered the two skeletons in his care, only to find them both standing and looking at him, concern etched on their faces.

 

"Are you okay, Papa?" Red asked tentatively. Sans felt a chill go up his spine, once he realized what Red had called him. But at the same time, there was a pleasant, warm tingling in his stomach, so Sans went with it.

 

"Yeah, yeah, kid. I'm fine." Then, looking up at Fell, he squinted.

 

"How are you two? You doing okay there, Fell?" Fell's eyes widened, but he nodded his head. Sans huffed with satisfaction before getting out from under the blankets that were wrapped around him. Offering his hand for Fell to climb up on, Fell complied, while Red teleported to Sans shoulder once more.

 

"Welp, let's find out where the fuck we are..." Sans walked around the room a minute, trying to see if he could find any clues as to whose house he was in. There was nothing familiar at all in his surroundings. In fact, most of this stuff seemed like it was for a kid. The bed had a light blue bedspread on it, with crisp white sheets that had tiny pictures of boats on them. There was a bookshelf in the corner, filled with books on puzzles. Sans shook his head, a headache forming, but he wasn’t going to pass out again, not when he wasn’t sure who he needed to pay for their help. Not for the first time, he wondered what in the name of Asgore the stupid machine did. Seemed like it was a teleporter…but what good would that do in the long run? His thoughts were interrupted by a slight tugging on his hand by Fell.

“What’s up, bud?” Sans asked, looking down. Fell looked away, but moved his hands in quick, formulaic motions towards his brother. Red nodded, then turned to Sans.

“He’s hungry. We wouldn’t say anything, but we haven’t eaten in a week…or two…” Sans winced.

“Let’s go find some food then.” Sans opens the bedroom door quietly, still more than a little nervous to find out whose house this is. What surprises him is the fact that, so far, the setup is exactly like it would be back home. He tiptoes down the hall, perching Fell on his other shoulder so he has his hands free if someone tries to attack him. Going down the short hallway he passes what would normally be his brother’s bedroom door, and slips quietly down the stairs. Now he is absolutely shocked. This is his living room. He’s sure of it. There’s the old green couch, although there’s no tears in the cushions and it doesn’t look dusty. There’s the T.V., devoid of cracks. There’s the pet rock, covered in glitter instead of dried blood. And there’s the sock, sitting where it always does, tiny post-it notes surrounding it. Sans blinked a couple times, more than shocked. Red seemed to sense his distress and ported to the front of his face, moving Sans’ hand to support him.

“Papa? Are you okay?” Sans blinked and looked down, unaware of the past few minutes.

“Y-yeah, kid. Sorry, just…let’s just go get some grub.” Red nodded and blipped back to Sans’ shoulder as Sans continued his trek into the kitchen. Frowning at the tall sink, Sans grumbled under his breath as he set the two skeletons down gently, rummaging in the cabinets and fridge. There were a LOT of containers of some kind of meat mix, but Sans wasn’t completely sure what it was. Scrunching his face he grabbed the carton of milk and floated some cups down from the cupboard he found them in, grabbing a couple straws from one of the drawers. Pouring the milk for the tiny skeletons, Sans gave them both straws and set off to figure out where the hell he was. 

This was his and Boss’ house alright, but there was a distinctly different vibe to everything. It didn’t feel as heavy, if that made any sense. But, try as he did, Sans couldn’t find anyone in the house. Or any clues. Shaking his head as his headache worsened he walked back into the kitchen where Red and Fell were sitting on the counter, their milk gone. Sans sighed and got out one of the containers of the ground meat, smelling it and eating some himself. He wasn’t about to give it to his boys if it was poisoned. What…what did he just call them? Sans’ eyes widened as he shook off the thought, popping the meat in the microwave. Looking in the fridge again he found what looked like flat pieces of white bread and got those out as well. No sense in eating just meat. Once the microwave dinged Sans grabbed out the container and scooped some of it on two of the strange round pieces, wrapping them up messily and setting it in front of the little ones.

“Oh…uh…I don’t know that we could eat all of that…” Red mumbled, his eyes wide at the amount of food. Sans thought for a moment before cutting one of the wraps in half, taking the other and munching on it. Red smiled at him and he and Fell got to work, eating like they wouldn’t be able to for a long time. If Sans had anything to say about it, they wouldn’t ever go hungry again.

“Oh, uh…you’re better.” Sans flinched at his brother’s voice, dropping his food in the floor as he turned. Standing at the doorway to the kitchen was Papyrus, although he was sure Papyrus would never be caught dead in those clothes. An orange hoody and cargo shorts…a smoke dangling from his teeth. Sans gulped and tried to stifle his shaking. This wasn’t Boss, and that would…kind of explain what was going on? Trembling slightly, Sans opened his eyes and tried not to sound as scared as he was.

“How much do I owe you?”


	5. Staying Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Sans stood as still as he could, trying his hardest not to panic in front of his boys. Who knows how they would react. This hoody Papyrus tilted his head at him, confused.

“Uh…owe me? I don’t…you don’t owe me anything, dude. What made you think that?” He paused, looking down at the floor in front of Sans’ feet. “Also, could you clean that up before my bro gets home? He’ll throw a hissy fit if there’s mess in here.” Now Sans was confused. Nothing this guy said made sense, other than the fact that he had a brother. If he thought about it, it kinda made sense for this Papyrus to have a Sans. Which meant he now understood what the damn machine did.

“Yeah, uh…you got a broom?” The hoody Papyrus nodded, walking to the corner of the room by the fridge and pulling out a broom and dustpan from between the fridge and the wall. When he went to hand them over Sans flinched, Red and Fell reacting to the sudden change in their Papa’s magic by snarling at Papyrus. Sans waved the two off, grabbing the cleaning supplies and sweeping up the wrap he’d made, throwing it in the trash. Looked like he wasn’t eating today after all.

“Papa, you can have the rest of ours. We’re done anyways.” Sans turned to Red, his mind no longer dwelling on the hoody Papyrus. Red and Fell were standing back from the wrap he had made them, not looking him in the eyes. Sans sighed before pushing it back towards them.

“No. You two need to eat more than I do. You both better finish that off; we aren’t leaving until you do.” Fell and Red stared at him for a moment before giving in and eating. Sans was right; they began tearing into the meal like animals once their hunger really set in.

“You aren’t going to stay? You aren’t completely better.” Sans turned sharply, remembering the new Papyrus and rubbing his head.

“No. We already owe you for letting us stay this long and letting us eat your food. Once they’re done we’ll be on our way.” Papyrus looked like he was about to argue when the front door burst open, someone stomping the snow off their shoes as they yelled into the house.

“PAPY! HAS HE WOKEN UP YET? I BROUGHT HOME MUFFET’S FOR DINNER!” Sans stared in the direction of the kitchen doorway, frozen. So. That’s what he sounded like here.

“We’re in here, bro.” Hoody Papyrus called back lazily, ignoring Sans’ look of horror. Sans only had a moment to prepare himself for the blue blur that tackled Hoody Papyrus, then turned to him and immediately started yelling.

“OH I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE AWAKE! YOU WERE REALLY COLD WHEN WE FIRST BROUGHT YOU HERE, BUT I SEE YOU’VE GOTTEN BETTER!” Sans just nodded, keeping his distance from the ball of energy that was this universe’s Sans. Deciding that checking on Red and Fell would be a better use of his time than staring down his counterpart, he looked back towards the counter, only to see their wrap gone and both of them asleep, Fell laying over his brother’s stomach. Sans smiled despite the other skeletons in the room and picked his boys up carefully, cradling them in both hands.

“Thanks again, for everything. We’ll be outta your house now.” Sans said quietly before starting for the living room. He heard fierce whispers coming from the kitchen as he walked, and snarled as he felt a gloved hand lite on his shoulder. The Blue Sans was holding his hands up in a calming gesture, a small smile on his face.

“I REALLY THINK YOU SHOULD STAY HERE UNTIL WE GET YOUR MAGIC BACK UP. WE AREN’T GOING TO HURT YOU, OR RED OR FELL. I PROMISE YOU’LL BE SAFE HERE UNTIL WE GET YOU HEALED UP. THEN YOU CAN LEAVE IF YOU WANT TO.” Sans stared at the Blue him for a moment, trying to gauge if it was a trick. He recognized nothing but sincerity on Blue Sans’ face. Sighing, Sans nodded, looking down at his boys, who were still sleeping soundly in his palms. This would be a better setup than him trying to scrounge for food for them anyways. So he would stay. Until he got well enough to protect himself, and his boys.

“Hey, are you still hungry?” Sans looked up at Hoody Papyrus, who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning on the frame. Sans nodded, before placing Red and Fell on the green couch in the living room, pulling the quilt off the back and wrapping it around them snuggly. He watched them for a few minutes to make sure they weren’t going to wake up, then followed Blue him and Hoody Papyrus into the kitchen. Damn this universe was weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a spoiler: Pay attention to the Bitties


	6. Heh

It had been a few weeks, Sans getting settled quickly into this new, yet familiar, place. Red and Fell seemed to be eating better than when he first fed them, especially since Blue, as he had named his counterpart, actually knew how to cook. None of what he made would be considered to be worthy of “five stars”, but Sans was so used to much, MUCH worse that nothing Blue made was bad in his eyes. Red and Fell didn’t seem to mind either when meat was slightly burnt, or when there was a slightly strange tang that shouldn’t be in the sauce. But, as Sans had assumed, they hadn’t gotten much food before he met them. Sans, after giving the alternate him a nickname, found that he wasn’t comfortable saying Papyrus’ name out loud. So he took to calling this Hoody Papyrus Stretch, loving his choice once the taller seemed to dislike the name.

“HEY, SANS? COULD YOU BRING ME YOUR JACKET?” Sans sighed, a slight smile on his face. It was a weekly occurrence for Blue to do the laundry, throwing Sans’ jacket in with the wash. He wanted to wash Sans’ other clothing desperately, but since nothing he had would fit Sans, and Sans refused to change in front of him, he settled for the jacket.

Sans stood from the couch, where Red was lounging beside him, both of them lazily watching the T.V. Fell was in the kitchen, insisting to Red that he wanted to help clean, so Blue gave him the job of cleaning inside the fridge.

“Coat, kid.” Sans asked, putting his hand beside Red. Red grumbled before pulling his small, tattered coat off, pressing it gently into Sans’ palm. Sans smiled before slipping off his own jacket, placing Red’s in his pocket before throwing both up to the landing where Blue’s hand waited. Blue smiled before running back down the hall to the laundry room. Sans plopped back on the couch, resting his chin on Red’s legs. Red huffed, smacking Sans’s face with his tiny phalanges.

“PAPA! Get off’a me!” Red roared, hitting Sans as hard as he could. To Sans, however, the blows were barely noticeable.

“Heh, nope.” Sans closed his eyes and smiled as Red screamed in indignation, flopping backwards as he tried to wriggle free. Sans chuckled, finally letting up on his tiny “son”. Red growled at him before standing up and brushing himself off before blipping to the kitchen, probably to get something to eat. Sans shut his eyes once more before stretching out on the couch fully, his feet and head barely touching each couch arm. He was nearly asleep when a sudden, heavy weight was on top of his ribs, making him gasp in discomfort. He glared up at Stretch, who had blipped home right after his corndog-station shift ended. Stretch shifted, a little surprised that Sans was under him, but as he looked at Sans’ now blushing face, he leaned back into the couch, propping his feet on the coffee table.

“Ugh…STRETCH! Get off!” Sans was thoroughly pinned beneath the much larger skeleton’s butt, or lack thereof, and couldn’t free his arms to flail in desperation. Stretch laughed, lighting up a cigarette as he settled firmly onto Sans’ ribcage. Sans squawked at the weight, his ribcage feeling uncomfortably compressed.

“Nah.” Sans glared at Stretch, who was staring at the T.V., a large smirk on his face. Sans wiggled in fury, getting one of his hands unstuck just enough to hit at Stretch’s torso, yelling when all it got him was a loud laugh. Sans fell limp, closing his eyes in surrender, before sighing in relief as the weight abated, his ribs aching a little. His eyes popped open, expecting to see Stretch standing over him in victory, a smile on his face. What he found instead was Stretch floating awkwardly over him, still in a sitting position, staring towards the kitchen as the crimson magic surrounding him lowered him to the floor. Sans turned to look in the direction Stretch was focused on, and found Fell, standing straight in the door way, one hand held out, one socket black, the other glowing a hellish red as he dropped Stretch the last foot onto the floor, turning back into the kitchen without a word. Sans shook his head. His boys were really something else.


	7. Muffet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Okay, you two have to be good. No threatening other monsters, no picking monsters up and throwing them. People are nicer here than where we were, and even if they weren’t I’d protect you two. Okay?” Sans was holding both of his boys in his palms, standing outside of the strange version of Grillby’s Stretch insisted they go to for lunch. Red frowned, looked at Fell, then nodded, although Sans could tell he wasn’t happy about it. Sans turned to Fell, who simply scowled before nodding. Sans chuckled to himself before placing them on his shoulders and taking a deep breath. He paused, then pushed himself forward, opening the door and making himself enter and shut it behind him. Stretch was already sitting at the bar and was looking for him, smiling when he came in.

Sans smiled back, walking quickly to the bar and trying to not look at the people staring at him. It didn’t feel like they were sizing him up at all, more like they were curious. He wasn’t sure if that was better or worse. Once he got himself on the tall stool he set Red and Fell on the counter, opening a large menu for them to look in. For the most part Sans ignored Stretch, who had already been served and was surely staring at him.

“Ahuhuhu, hello, darling~!” Sans jerked up a little, a bit shocked. Muffet was NOT a bar owner in his world. Yet here she was.

“What can I get you?” she asked, smiling brightly. Sans looked down at Red quickly, motioning for him to order.

“I would like a small chocolate cake for me and my brother to share, please.” Red asked quietly, staying close to Fell. Muffet nodded, writing it down before turning back to Sans.

“I just want some mustard, if you have any.” Muffet huffed, looking over at Stretch with disdain before running off, mumbling something about “darn skeletons cleaning out her condiments”. Sans chuckled a little before turning to Stretch, noticing the brown bottle he held.

“Honey. Drives her nuts.” Stretch said simply, not turning to look at Sans. Sans smirked before turning back to his boys, who were walking around cautiously, peering over the edge of the counter. Soon enough their food came and Fell and Red dug in, careful to clean up any crumbs they spilled. Sans sipped at his mustard, perfectly content to close his eyes and relax to the small noises Red and Fell made. 

“Papa, we’re done.” Red called out. Sans looked down at them and smiled, grabbing a napkin from Stretch before cleaning them off gently. Stretch paid for their meal and they left, Red and Fell almost instantly falling asleep in Sans’ hands after filling themselves with the rich food. Sans was following Stretch home, smiling as he watched his boys sleep, when Stretch spoke up.

“You’re a real good dad, you know that?” Sans looked up and scowled, trying to detect if there was any spec of derision in the taller’s voice. All he could sense was a quiet awe. Sans smirked, looking back down at the two skeletons he had grown to consider his sons. Yeah, he was a pretty okay dad.


	8. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...uhhhh...have a new chapter ^^ Enjoy!!
> 
> I am going to go ahead and end this one this chapter, cause I really don't have anything else to add to it, and I really don't like having unfinished fics just sitting in my Works tab. I'm sorry to anyone who wanted this one to go on much longer, but I just don't have any ideas for continuing the plot. It will end on a good note, don't worry ^^

It had been a few months since Sans had been sent to Underswap with his two sons, as he now fully considered them. Red and Fell had gotten stronger and healthier the longer they stayed with the Swap brothers, so Sans ended up moving in with them permanently, Stretch proving more than once that he was to be trusted, whether it be saving Red and Fell from encounters with the Doggi, to helping Sans himself when he would wake up with night terrors from his old life. Blue got on Fell’s good side, often taking him on his patrols once Red trusted him enough to let him do so.

Sans eventually learned what had happened to Fell before he had found them, and if there wasn’t a lack of ways to get back to his home timeline Sans would have gone back no hesitation, ready to dunk the monsters responsible. It had been a way too close encounter with several of the dogs and Grillby himself when they were going through his trash for food. Fell had gotten thrown into a brick wall fairly hard, knocking his skull. He had stayed conscious long enough to run with Red to the forest, where he blacked out and had essentially gone into a coma. They had been in that clearing for three days before Sans had found them.

True to his promise, his sons never went hungry, never wanted for warmth or comfort, and never had to worry over each other again. Sans made sure they had anything they could want, honestly spoiling them, but doing so gave him a continued reason to keep on living. Before he had met Red and Fell he was ready to die, to let go of his determination to stay alive in his hellhole of a universe. His brother didn’t love him, everyone he knew wanted to kill him, and his only friend he had was a crazy, mad scientist who had failed monstrosities down in the basement. He had no reason to stay alive, and so had given up, reaching out for the one, minuscule light he could find, a way to get away from it all. And instead had found two tiny skeletons, identical to him and his bro, who turned his life upside down.

Sans had been ready, completely prepared to die, to dust, to let go of his hope of a better life. Red and Fell had all but forcefully pushed that hope back in him, crawling their way into his soul and taking up residence in a way that, if they ever left, there would be a hole he could never fill.

Living in a peaceful world was strange. Having two tiny skeletons for children was strange. Sharing his space with alternates of himself and his bro was strange. But it was a good strange. A welcomed strange. Sans could never have wished for a better life than what he had now. And yet, here he was, sitting on the couch, Blue and Fell in the kitchen making tacos while Blue sang loudly, Red perched lazily on his shoulder, Stretch on the other end of the couch flipping through channels, and Sans couldn’t be happier.

“You okay, Papa?” Sans looked to his right, noticing that Red was giving him the intense stare he used to see if he was lying about his state of health. Sans chuckled and nodded, nuzzling his son slightly before turning his attention back to the TV.

“Yeah, Red. Everything’s just peachy.”


End file.
